1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a knife supporter, and more particularly to a knife supporter which can hold knives of any size and of any number, and has the advantage of convenient to use and easy to clean.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the kitchen, many kinds of knives are needed, such as kitchen knife, table knife, but where to put away these knives is a tough problem. People usually put the knife on the table or in the cupboard which is not safe, and the knife can be easily stained.
Then knife supporter is developed. The present knife supporter comprises a base having a plurality of receiving slots thereon for receiving knives therein. The base is usually made of wood. The size of the receiving slots is predetermined, and the receiving slots have different sizes for receiving knives of different sizes. Moreover, the number of the receiving slot is predetermined too, so that the knife supporter can only receive a predetermined number of knives.
The inconvenient of the present knife supporter is obvious. When more knives are bought, the knife supporter has not place to hold them, because the traditional knife supporter has only limited resources. When the knife is bigger or thicker than the receiving slot of the knife supporter, the knife supporter can not be used, and when the receiving slot is too large for the knife, the knife will sway in the receiving slot, which is not safe. Further more, when only big knife is used, then the pre-designed small receiving slot has not use, which is a kind of waste.
In addition, the traditional knife supporter is not easy to be cleaned. The receiving slot is very deep for receiving knives, and the deep receiving slot can not be cleaned thoroughly. For the knife are used to prepare food, such a knife supporter is not good for health.
Therefore, an innovative knife supporter is expected, and the knife supporter that can overcome the above drawbacks surely can be very popular in the market.